Hate is a Strong Feeling
by A. Padfoot
Summary: Dramione. 600 word snippets. Draco and Hermione battle out their feelings for one another. Set in the 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy spotted her coming from that Oaf's cabin. He hurried towards her and saw her pause as he came into view. There was no doubt as to where he was going. His eyes were locked on her and a predatory smirk was in place. He saw her brown eyes scan the area for anyone else before she narrowed them.

"Granger!" He greeted. Hermione merely nodded.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She sounded annoyed.

"I'm just surprised to see you without Scarface and Weasel. Did you break up with them? I heard they were sharing you."

She rolled her eyes and stalked past. Draco turned quickly and followed calling after her," I couldn't imagine why they'd want a dirty mudblood to themselves but to share you! They must be really desperate."

She continued stalking away,not even hesitating in her steps. He thought for sure this would fire her up. A low hiss escaped Draco's lips and his cool. pale eyes narrowed. The mudblood was ignoring him.

Well in a weird sort of way, she was muttering "ignore it" to herself. It he assumed meant him and his comments. At least he knew he was getting to her, but he wanted a reaction. Moving quickly he intended to close the distance between them. Perhaps she'd smack him again?

He made to grab for her elbow, to spin her around to face him when two objects quickly stepped between him and Granger, knocking his arm away. He thought he had caught her alone. Pity. He sneered.

"Weasel King, Scar head. Nice out, isn't it?"

They both scowled and Ron even took a step closer before asking to Hermione, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Ron. I can handle him, " she stated while rolling her eyes. She did look a bit alarmed that he had been right behind her but went on to assure her friend, "I'm not entirely helpless." She frowned at Malfoy.

"Not saying you are, but if you need us to jinx him into tomorrow.." He trailed off and Harry nodded.

"Just say the word Hermione."

"Please, let's just go. Now!" she begged as she grabbed each boys robes and pulled them harshly away. She scowled at Draco again as she did.

"So you didn't break up them. Must suck Weasel, you have to share everything at home and now you even share a girlfriend with some_thing_. Perhaps you're used to it though!" He called after. Now both Hermione and Harry had a hold of the red head and was dragging him away. Shouts of _No Ron_! Carried back to Draco.

He allowed himself to frown when they were gone. That wasn't nearly as satisfying as he had hoped. Potter and Weasley always got in the way. He just wanted to mess with that Granger. Having a row with her was entertaining and he sought her out for them.

Determined to catch her on her alone to bully her some more he stalked off. He'd receive a detention for being out this late anyway if he were caught. It dawned on him that bringing Crabbe or Goyle would have been a good idea. What if they came back without Granger and did jinx him?

He picked up the pace. No doubt the trio went straight to Gryffindor tower. Scowling some more he hurried to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had wandered almost aimlessly away from the others, nose buried in a book. Draco's eyes followed her out of the Great Hall and after a moment he hopped up to trail her. He couldn't help the smirk that formed as he realized she was heading down a corridor that didn't go any where. He hurried after and turned the corner quickly.

"Expallarimus!" The incantation caught him off guard and his wand went spinning out of his hand clattering to the ground behind him. Hermione had her wand out and red sparks were shooting out barely missing his face. Her brown eyes narrowed in distrust, his glued to her wand. He did not think she'd get him cornered and wandless. It was a surprising albeit concerning situation.

"Why have you been following me?" she demanded, a slight quiver to her voice, revealing how unnerved his behavior was making her. His smirk reformed as he met her eyes. Perhaps the situation wasn't as dire as he thought.

"Why would I be stalking a dirty mudblood? I've got no interest in you Granger, " he stated with a scoff as he crossed his arms.

The sparks slowed in their intensity and Hermione began chewing her bottom lip, then she met his eyes fiercely and feverishly hissed out, "All the evidence says otherwise, I've taken notes Malfoy. I'm positive you're following me. Why else would you be outside the second floor girls bathroom? And the day before that hiding in the library while I studied with Ron and Harry."

"That hardly proves anything. Coincidence Granger. It happens."

"I came down this corridor to confront you. Why else would you be here? There's only one door Malfoy and it's a fake!"

His eyes turned hard as he pushed past her, "I have better things to do then argue with a paranoid mudblood. I'm leaving." He walked in quick strides but as he reached the corner to her voice carried to him.

"I'll tell Harry and Ron you've been following me. If you think I'm paranoid, just with for them to get involved."

The threat rang in his ears and he flushed red in anger. She was actually threatening him? Threatening him with a blood traitor weasel and scar head? Seething, he stalked over and cornered her.

"Leave it Granger."

"Leave what? Why have you been following me?"

"I said leave it!" He growled out.

"So you can continue to stalk me?" she laughed and her voice got shriller. "I think not!"

And then he was kissing her, violently. In her surprise she tried to jump backward but only managed to knock her head against the wall. His hand moved to her cheek as to pull her closer. She was sure her lips would bruise from the force of it all. Then he stopped, he met her eyes briefly, a look of terror on his face, and fled. He paused to snatch his wand off the ground before sweeping around the corner.

"Draco?" She squeaked. He didn't respond.

She stood where he left her, fingers ghosting over her lips. She couldn't help the small smile that was tugging at her lips and it spread into a full grin as everything he had ever done to her finally made sense. He didn't hate her. Although that left her confused. He was still a bastard. A coward. He still had bullied her and her friends. Frowning, she closed her book with a snap and headed to the common room, thinking all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room in a daze. Her books still clutched tightly to her chest. At first she didn't respond to what Harry and Ron were saying to her until something Ron said caused her to frown. Her eyes snapped to him and she frowned.

"Excellent! Snape's essay is brutal. I was worried you'd be gone all night and not have time to look over ours."

"Excuse me?" She asked shrilly pulling her arm out of his hand as he tried pulling her down into the seat next to him.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked as he set his quill down. Ron let go over her and looked up in concern.

"Well..Malfoy-"

Ron jumped up, "Malfoy? What did he do?"

Harry shook his head, "I knew he was up to something. Didn't I tell you?"

Hermione attempted to answer, her mouth opened and she raised her hand, to shake a finger at him but Ron cut across her.

"Did he hurt you? If he even put a finger on you, I'll kill him!"

She sighed, "No Ronald, it wasn't his finger and besides do I look hurt?"

He wasn't listening though, Ron had gone into a full rant. She sighed and addressed Harry.

"Well he's been following me. I cornered him just now."

"And?" Harry pressed, leaning forward in his chair. She shrugged.

"He kissed me but it was n-"

"He WHAT?"

"Ron it's not that big of a deal, really-" she tried to calm him down but he demanded the Marauder's Map and stormed out of the common room. She turned to Harry. He gave her a weak smile.

"If Malfoy just kissed you, I'm sure he's hiding. I doubt he wants to face any of us," he assured her. Which turned out to be true, Ron came back still upset but whole. Hermione hugged him. His ears turned red.

"Thanks for caring Ron," but then she grabbed his ear and pulled, "but I can take care of myself! I don't need you running around 'defending' me!"

Ron howled with pain until she let go. He chose not to say anything, instead rubbing his ear.

"He'll probably be at super, " Harry stated. Ron seemed to perk up.

He was in the Great Hall that evening, quickly eating in hopes of avoiding the trio, but they arrived before he could get away. Harry and Hermione seemed to be keeping Ron at bay. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that she had told them.

Unfortunately for Draco, Zabini noticed Ron acting up and the rude hand gestures he was making towards the Slytherins. Hermione had grabbed him more than once to pull him back into his seat. Draco swallowed hard. There was no way he could allow any of the Slytherins to find out. He'd be dead. His reputation ruined.

"What'd you do to the blood traitor?"

"Nothing!" Draco exclaimed a little too quickly. Zabini smirked, set down the apple he was eating and stretched.

"He keeps glaring at you, it must be something," when he received no answer Zabini smiled and continued, "Well if you won't tell me, I'm sure he will," and he stood up. Draco grabbed his cloak and stood, dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"I'll tell you but not in here!" He growled and shoved the other Slytherin harshly away from him. He felt himself go cold though. Saying it out loud would make it real...

They got outside when a red light streaked past Draco's head. He whipped around to find Ron jogging up to him, wand out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm SO SO late on updating this! I've made a promise to myself I'll finish all my fics so here we go! Enjoy!

**Ron shot off another spell, that caught Zabini and causing him to freeze. He wasted no timing by throwing himself at Draco. The Slytherin made a squeak as the other boy crushed him into the ground. He began punishing every bit of Draco he could get, emphasizing his words as he went.**

**"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!" He roared.**

**More foot steps announced the arrivals of others.**

**"Damnit Ronald!" Hermione snapped. She flourished her wand and Ron was hoisted up in the air. Red faced he screamed, "Oi! I'm protecting your honor here!"**

**She rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, you act like what he did was horrible. It was a kiss."**

**Draco had been sitting up but when she uttered those words he turned paler and dropped back down.**

**Blaise had regained movement. Smiling wickedly he turned to Hermione.**

**"Draco's a poof?"**

**"What?" she snapped irritably, barely sparing him a glance. Blaise motioned to Draco.**

**"He's crushing on the blood traitor?"**

**She scowled and let Ron drop in a heap.**

**"No, really I'm not sure it's any of your business Zabini. Perhaps you should butt out?"**

**"Butt out? Dear me. I couldn't do that. We should move before we're caught though," he pointed out, a bit too late as McGonagall and Snape came out of the Great Hall.**

**"What is going on here?" McGonagall's crisp voice cut over them all. Ron groaned when he saw the pair of them.**

**"Fighting in the corridors?" Snape asked, eyes flashing. "Zabini take Malfoy to the hospital wing. Potter-"**

**"Is in my house and I will deal with him, thank you Professor Snape," Minerva cut in quickly, casting him a stern look. He raised his eyebrows but left all the same to check on his students.**

**"What happened here?"**

**The trio looked at each other, but Hermione and Ron seemed unwilling to talk. Harry glanced at them and back to his Head of House, shrugging apologetically. Her lips seemed to get thinner.**

**"Perhaps 10 pts each docked and a detention will loosen your tongues?"**

**She eyed them each expecting someone to snap. They all looked stricken by her words. Harry wasn't talking because Hermione wasn't, it was her story, and Ron wasn't talking because it was too upsetting to put into words.**

**"Alright then, 30 points from Gryffindor and you will all have detention with me on Friday," she snapped, drawing herself up. "I am disappointed."**

**"Is er-Is Malfoy getting detention too?" Ron asked hesitantly. McGonagall's lip twitched.**

**"Get to class, all of you."**

**"Yes ma'am," they all muttered miserably and turned away. As they were due in Herbology, they went outside and Ron immediately rounded on Hermione.**

**"Why didn't you tell her?"**

**"I-what-excuse me?"**

**"She could have put a stop to it!"**

**"It's my business Ronald!"**

**"Don't tell me you want that ferret?" Ron said and took a step away.**

**"I didn't say that! Just that it's my business and I'll thank you for butting out!"**

**"He'll hurt you! I can't stand by and let him hurt you, Harry you agree with me right?"**

**"Er-" Harry began but before his thoughts could be gathered Hermione had stomped her foot.**

**"Leave it alone Ron!" She yelled and stormed off.**

**"Women," Ron muttered darkly, shaking his head. Harry nodded in agreement.  
><strong> 


End file.
